


夹SS

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 这篇拖的时间已经过了好几个草原CD了，我真是摸鱼之王呜呜呜
Relationships: ALL诗
Kudos: 1





	夹SS

诗人是被一把斧子拽进了黑涡团的人群中，其实说人群并不准确，这只是一个才三个人的打野小队。他趁着战士还在卡他脖子的机会看了看周围的情况，得，队友果然不知道散到哪里去了，这群废物果然他带不动，就连小队里或许能营救他一下的白魔也不知所踪。  
诗人并不绝望地闭上了眼，大不了五秒后又是一个帅哥。  
快啊！一斧子剁了我啊！  
“这诗人咋不挣扎一下？”卡住他脖子的战士似乎在问队友。  
“那不挺好的，反正这把快进了。”这人声音居然还挺好听的，诗人心里暗道。“赶紧送他回复活点吧，不然让人看见一个诗人被你死斗了还打不死挺丢人的。”  
“的嘞——！”战士的声音听着就让诗人觉得这人很快乐，不过想想也是，大慈大悲都加一了，为啥不快乐。  
“急急急，急个屁，你们都是处男吗？逮着个女人就急着杀？”是三人组中的最后一人，诗人微微抬起眼皮，瞥了一眼就见到绝境无序的金色辉光，“还是个美女，小妹妹多大了啊？怎么一个人在草原玩诗人啊？”  
“去你妈的，老子男的。”诗人攥住战士的小臂，抬起一条腿往枪刃那边狠狠踹去，却被男人侧身躲开。战士接到了枪刃甩来的眼神，既然诗人是男人，他们就更不必要啥风度了。诗人在晃神之间便被钢制护膝顶住了小腹，还未来得及躲闪战士就发了力，直撞得诗人五脏六腑捣碎般生疼。一口鲜血也从诗人喉中涌出，味如铁锈的液体充斥了诗人的口腔，溢出的那部分则将唇边的痣染得分外鲜艳。  
“说你是女的就是女的，甭和老子哔哔赖赖。”战士拎起诗人衣襟将他丢给枪刃，枪刃吹了声口哨张开怀搂住了诗人。同是精灵族的绝枪埋下头咬住了诗人的尖耳给诗人留了下一圈粉红色的专属烙印，他的鼻尖贴近诗人的鬓角轻轻嗅着诗人发间的香气。中年的精灵比青年高了约莫两个头，身高差之下枪刃怀中的诗人也显得小鸟依人了许多。  
“小朋友别怕啊，让叔叔教教你什么叫舒服。”枪刃笑盈盈地吻了吻诗人的眉心，他轻轻地扯下诗人的长衣与内衬，再一把拽下诗人的外裤。  
“滚开，别碰我。”诗人想要往外挣脱，但是他很快发现枪刃看似松垮垮的拥抱却格外地难以脱离。  
“啥？你热啊？也是哦！这么长的头发肯定热，那让你的骑士哥哥帮你把内裤也脱了吧！”驴唇不对马嘴，这枪刃就是故意的。  
“关我什么事啊，我只想K头啊！”骑士锁着眉头，看似非常不悦。  
“我是正人君子，不搞这些玩意。”枪刃虽然话是这么说着，但是他的手已经揉上了诗人的臀瓣。  
“呵呵。”骑士冷笑着拍开了枪刃在诗人屁股上的咸猪手，他拨开诗人的长发拽下了白色的内裤。“你松手，我来吧。”  
诗人就这么从枪刃怀中到了骑士手中，骑士的甲胄不像枪刃的黑背心那般温暖，冰冷的铁甲触碰到温热的肉体害得诗人打了个寒颤。骑士也不管诗人的反应，只是躬下身将诗人打横抱起再压倒在一块石岩上。  
尽管有长发来减少石头的摩擦，但岩石粗砺的表面仍磨得诗人后背火辣辣的疼，他的双腿被骑士掰开抬起，站在一侧的枪刃弯腰在诗人长耳的轮廓上留下个带着血迹的牙印。“放松点，你会爱上这种感觉的。”  
“滚！我要杀了你们！”诗人耳部敏感的皮肤被齿尖刮蹭得又痒又爽，就连放出的狠话都如同调情。  
“你可以试一试。”枪刃拧了把诗人穿了环的红肿乳头激得精灵不禁喘息起来，他似乎找到了新的乐子，用双手拽着那两个小铁环狠狠拉扯着，“你不会还有主人吧？看不出来还弄了这些啊。”  
“哈…去你妈的，关你屁事…”诗人虽然嘴上仍然强硬，但他后腰不受控地翘起就连阴茎也抬了头，马眼在骑士素白的铠甲上留了几道水渍。骑士对上枪刃抛来的飞眼，手掌揉过诗人囊袋与会阴直至满是肉褶的小洞，两指一磨一勾便将指节卡进了诗人的穴中，等不及诗人反应，那两指又用力塞进甬道深处。  
“呜……”诗人小腿和脚趾都绷出了筋络，骑士却不管诗人是否产生了快感自顾自地将两根手指在诗人穴中抽插进出。虽然诗人咬住牙冠吞下呻吟，但他的淫液从体内淌进了骑士的指缝，而那紧致的肠壁也在淫水的润滑下让手指的操弄变得畅通无阻。  
“可以了，你试试看。”骑士将手指从诗人穴中抽离出来并用方巾擦了擦，他话音刚落就听见裤链拉开的声音。枪刃急哄哄地掏出阴茎抵上诗人还未合拢的肉褶，水盈盈的紫红龟头在诗人一声闷哼中被推入同样湿润的后穴。  
“他妈的！放开老子！”被陌生人鸡巴插入的感觉让诗人觉得像吞了苍蝇一般恶心，他蹬着腿试图挣扎开来，但是枪刃却吹着口哨将阴茎埋入更深处。战士见诗人还是这般不配合只好加大了摁住对方胳膊的力度，骑士则是帮枪刃握住了诗人的脚踝。  
“疼！”枪刃技术一向可以，但他这次故意在诗人体内横冲直撞以便满足自己扭曲的欲望。满怀恶意的阴茎在诗人体内肆意进出，诗人下意识去抓挠着对方的后背来反抗，可惜这三人就连外套都没脱下，诗人只得在枪刃纯白的护卫长袍上留下几个甲痕。  
“妈的吵死了。”战士松开诗人的手臂，挖了挖耳朵朝地上啐了口痰伸手压着诗人的后脑勺就往自己胯间送，他急冲冲地扯开自己裤链让胯间那根腥臊的阳具弹到诗人沾染着血迹的脸上。他拽着诗人头发让那副温热的嘴唇蹭上胀大的龟头，趁着诗人在躲避战士鸡巴的间隙，枪刃哼着小调将肉根撞进更深处。  
囊袋与臀瓣碰撞的淫靡之音让本就性急的战士更加按捺不住了，他捏住诗人的下巴迫使对方张开口来为他进行服务。粗大的阴茎夹着几根过长的黑硬屌毛一股脑塞进了诗人口腔之中，抓着诗人的头发就将对方像飞机杯一般来给自己鸡儿进行欲望的释放，诗人觉得又疼又恶心，喉咙生理性痉挛着却给了战士更好的体验。  
“妈的这骚货。”紧韧的肠道与丰沛的淫水让枪刃着了迷，他低头看着诗人因为猛烈抽插而摇晃的阴茎囊袋和自己那根在后穴中肆意进出的紫红阳具，将糙厚的麦色手掌更加陷在白皙的臀肉内尽情揉搓。  
“好兄弟，我们操完就让给你。”战士挺着胯将龟头卡进诗人的喉咙，他拍了拍那张被阴茎撑得鼓鼓囊囊的俊美脸颊再对着骑士竖起了大拇指。  
“不用了，我有洁癖。”骑士话是这么说着，但他还是好心地伸出手握着诗人的阴茎帮着撸动，诗人本来就在高潮边缘挣扎了，在骑士稍微助力下便交了精。骑士沉着脸看着手掌和袖子上的白精，拿起手巾仔仔细细擦了个干净，他清清嗓子皱着眉头对另外二人道，“等会多喊点人吧。”  
诗人还在高潮的余韵与被填满的快感中沉溺得无法自拔，枪刃负责掐着他的腰用龟头猛力捣弄着他的腺体，战士则让他尽情舔舐着涨着青筋的肉棍，敏感的乳首也被不知道是哪个男人揉搓玩弄得肿大似乎都能出乳。至于骑士说了些什么，诗人也无法分辨了，他只觉得下体再次硬起，新的一轮高潮又要将他淹没。  
就这么反复操干下，战士和枪刃都泄了精，他们穿上裤子看着倚靠着石头一身臭精目光涣散的诗人，三人合计一下决定将诗人就这样带回队中。骑士没等两人下手便把诗人打横抱起快步往回走，留着两人面面相觑。  
不过骑士可没什么好心，他将失神的诗人就放在草坪之上也不帮赤裸的精灵擦拭精水，无疑是将羊送入更多的狼口。果不其然很快队里的男人们都聚了过来，骑士见状只是后退一步表明自己与诗人并无关系，男人们便毫无顾忌地脱掉裤子对着诗人“泄火”。  
诗人在粗暴的强奸中恢复了少数神志，尽管他诅咒着这些施暴者，但屈辱感与自尊心也压不住肉体的快感。穿着腥红制服的男人们围着他放肆大笑，他们将鸡巴插入诗人红肿的肉穴中再将诗人体内积存的精水翻捅出并灌入新的白浆。“不要……不行了……”诗人指缝间也被男人们的鸡巴填满，他的舌尖在一个龟头和另一个龟头之间滑动，丝滑的长发已经被前列腺液和精液粘稠成缕，钉在乳头和马眼处的铁圈也成了男人们将他身体变得更淫乱好操的道具。诗人已经什么都射不出了，他的小兄弟就耷拉在剃得白净无毛的阴部，彻底成了一个助兴道具。  
不同尺寸和形状的阴茎都碾过同一个敏感点，诗人渐渐学会了在无止境的高潮中分辨鸡巴主人的种族。这根带着倒刺勾着肉壁的是猫魅族，那根撑得穴口好像裂开流血的是鲁加族……原本能唱出动人旋律的嗓子也在淫叫中变得沙哑，诗人翻着白眼暗想不如被操死算了。但是每当他身体非常虚弱时，插入他嘴里的屁眼就被换成了恢复药的玻璃瓶，灌入肠道的精液也变成了药水。他不知道这场乱交的派对要到什么时候才能终止，可能得到恒辉被保送赢吧，但是万一……  
布满龙鳞的阴茎将诗人肉穴的鲜血也勾了出来，诗人却无力反抗，他眼前一黑似乎倒在了个冰冷的甲胄上。  
诗人醒来时发现自己面对着一根木制长杆，他侧过头看去发现周围一个人都没有，但是可以判断出这是中央平台的那根旗帜。而他正满身精液地被用麻绳捆在长杆上，黑涡团自然没那么好心给他穿衣服，不过他们为了防止诗人醒来还有力气偷跑特地给诗人脚腕也上了镣铐。  
诗人后穴里的精液被他心爱的长笛堵住，随着诗人穴内气体的流通长笛还发出了无规律的音符。还好没人……诗人心里竟松了口气，他大概猜到黑涡摸了这个点后那群畜生就顺手将他绑在这块以便“有缘人”也能把他凌辱一番。  
“啊，你怎么在这，我还说怎么看你掉血还营救不了你呢。”应该是小队里的白魔，诗人虽然没有正眼看过那个穿得平平无奇的男人，但听声音还是能分辨个大致。“你这是……需要帮忙吗？”  
白魔把诗人后穴中的长笛一拔，大泡精液失去了阻挡后便顺着诗人的臀瓣和腿根流到地上， 被轮奸后的肉穴一时半会并不能合上。诗人只觉得体内有些空荡，他下意识抬高自己的屁股来索要新的鸡巴。他已经什么都射不出了，但是当红肿的穴口被隔着手套布料的手指按压时他的阴茎还是抬起了头。  
诗人心里极其厌恶这场诡异而淫乱的性交，但是他的身体非常期待男人们的再一次插入。他想杀了这群强奸犯，可他的身体却在引诱着那些废物队友成为新的施暴者。  
“没事的，你别怕，我在替你治疗。”白魔法师用另一只手温柔地替诗人梳理着卡在颈环内的长发，“你年纪不大吧？是才成年吗？怎么比我还矮一些啊。”  
诗人没想到白魔竟然对他这般温柔，他对自己在心中疯狂辱骂队友的行为不禁产生了些内疚，不过直觉告诉他并没有这么简单，毕竟这人在刚进战场时就说了不会单奶任何一个远敏。  
“让我看一看，我们队的好远敏当混子这么久是干嘛了？”白魔法师的语气仍是平和且温柔，但是他的手从诗人的肉穴抚过会阴滑过卵蛋和茎身拽住了龟头穿的铁环。“噢？黑涡和你玩得这么疯？怪不得屁眼还在动呢。”  
白魔法师顿了顿，他掰起诗人的下巴强迫对方抬头，白魔通过诗人孔雀蓝的眼瞳看见了自己的倒影。啊，原来我笑得这么吓人吗。白魔被自己的神情惊得一愣，他略作思考便松开了手，他拍了拍诗人的肩膀，轻声道，“看来你挺享受的，也不需要我的治疗啊……或许我可以让其他人来帮你治疗下你那块合不拢的问题。”  
“我呸，恶心……”诗人的靴跟直直往白魔的脚背剁去，可惜由于体力的过度消耗使得他的动作迟缓了很多，被白魔法师轻易躲开。一身素洁的治疗师叹了口气，摇头道，“好吧，看来我得多喊些人来。抱歉，得让你先睡会保存下体力了……”  
诗人听见白魔法师似乎在吟唱着什么咒语，最后个音节坠入他耳中时带来的是一阵无法拒绝的困意。

“都用远敏来草原还要划水？”  
“你看他明显是来钓男人的，身上都是精液，也不知道跑到哪去嗦牛子了。”  
“他屁眼怎么这么松，要不我们来射靶子吧？就保送恒辉吧！”  
“哦？怎么射？”  
一泡滚烫腥臊的液体浇在了诗人的屁股上，将诗人从朦胧的睡意中再次惊醒。他猛得睁开眼往后瞥去，映入眼中的不仅有那个混蛋白魔还有密压压的队友，他敢打赌对冲时候都没见这么多人一起行动过。  
“你这尿得不准啊！看我来！”上一个人的骚黄液体还挂在诗人白皙的臀瓣上，另一股稠白的精液又射到了诗人翕动的穴口旁边。诗人意识到自己现在变成了活体靶子供这些“队友”来比试，屈辱感让他下意识将腿合拢，但下一刻他试图并拢的双腿就被一根牧杖阻止。  
一定是那个白魔！  
“别怕，我们只是和你做个游戏。”白魔法师抽回牧杖，他眯着眼用食指在自己胸口划出个十字，“愿大草原没有远敏。”


End file.
